


Why?! and Other Pleas To God

by FloatyStardust



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Dead Ouma Kokichi, Deadly illness, Dialogue Heavy, Exisal, Formats a little weird but Thats Fine, Idiots, In Denial, M/M, No beta we die like illiterates, Oneshot, Very Not Good, chapter 5, ghost au, maybe to be continued later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatyStardust/pseuds/FloatyStardust
Summary: "W-what's the plan?""...? Huh?...It's written out? I was expecting to never see the light of day again. Why would I make a plan for an outcome that's not possible?" Kokichi sounds genuinely confused at Kaitos question."...N..Not that... I mean...What are you going to do...about the whole...being dead thing?"Kaito Momota would probably have laughed himself to death if anyone had told him he would be in any capacity trusting Ouma Kokichi. But here he was, hoping that this clusterfuck of a plan would work out.(Hi, welcome to me writing a chapter five fic despite never seeing it in any capacity.)
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Why?! and Other Pleas To God

Kaito grimaced, icy fingers tracing along his cheek.

"C-can you stop that?" He coughed out, hands gripping the exisals controller. "I...We have to focus here..."

The ghosty figure laughed, splattering his somehow both hot and cold blood over Kaitos shirt.

"Sorry!...I really didn't expect something like *this* to happen..." Kokichi seemed abashed, but something dark was left in his expression.

"...I honestly don't think either of us could have expected...this.." Kaito gestured vaguely, knowing Kokichi would understand what he meant.

"...A-anyways..." Kaito let out a cough, one that turned to a attack, sharp pain and a liquidy feeling in his throat. His hand became slick with sticky red blood, again leaving him with a feeling of having failed. "W-what's the plan?"

"...? Huh?...It's written out? I was expecting to never see the light of day again. Why would I make a plan for an outcome that's not possible?" Kokichi sounds genuinely confused at Kaitos question.

"...N..Not that... I mean...What are you going to do...about the whole...being dead thing?"

Kokichi goes quiet. "...Nothing, really. It's not like I *can* do anything."

"Well...can you...I don't know...Possess things? Not me! Please don't try to possess me!"

Kokichi laughs quietly. He's kinda eerie, in his subdued self... Somehow, though, Kaito finds himself endeared.

"...You can try to possess the exisal?" Kaito offers, embarrassed. "That might be useful..."

Kokichi frowns at him for a moment, a hand leaning against the exisals walls, only to pass through it. "And...mmm..How exactly am I supposed to do that?" He almost mocks.

Kaito flusters. "I-I don't know! You're the ghost here!"

Kokichi gives him a deadpan look. "Hm... Sure! It's not like I only became a ghost an hour ago, most of the time panicking because I just got *murdered*."

Kaito scoffs. "You know that's not the issue... It's that you somehow...are a ghost."

Kokichi sighs. "I don't know, Kaito. Is that what you want me to say? I. Don't. Know!"

Kaito turns more to him. "It never hurts to try, y'know! Unless you're trying to hurt someone. Don't do that." He presses his fists together, though it's not as satisfying with the blood making them slowly slide.

"...Yeah...'The impossible's possible, all you gotta do is make it so', right?" Kokichi sighs. "I'll try."

Kaito cheers, only to nearly cough his lungs out, a new splattering of blood hitting the control panel. Kokichi eyes him with a vauge sort of worry, and turns to the control panel.

His misty hands reach into the machine, flashing pure white and turning to his normal skintone as his brows furrow.

"HOLY SHIT HOW'D YOU DO THAT-?!" Kaito yells, causing Kokichi to startle, and whatever ability he had activated to shut off. He swings around to shoot Kaito a glare.

"...Can I work now?" Kaito sputters blood, the hot liquid dripping down his chin and catching in his goatee. He nods, though.

Kokichi hums as he tries to replicate the strangeness. As Kokichi's face twists into concentration, Kaito finds himself just observing the other boy.

He was missing his shirt, and there was blood splatters across his chest, spreading from his arm and back. A purple jacket was draped over his shoulders, one far to large for him. For some reason, his eyes had turned to a vibrant pink, one that reminded Kaito of fresh spilled blood, something he had seen far to much of lately.

His lips were bitten, a trail of blood leaking out of the side, and they were so pale, almost blue in color... Kaito found himself turning red as he realized he had been staring at Kokichi's lips.

Kaito glanced to the walls of the exisal, biting his own lip and forcing his mind not to wander.

It was weird, how before this, he had hated Kokichi so much... But, after something like this... He couldn't think of any people who would *not* get closer.

Though...There was definatly something freakish about Kaito's thoughts about Kokichi. They...made it seem like Kaito thought he was *pretty*. Which...wasn't accurate at all. There was no way Kaito thought someone like *Ouma* was pretty.

Not that Ouma *wasn't* pretty! Wait no... No..He was definatly not pretty. Kaito turned his thoughts off before he started to get weird. He shook his head and turned back to Ouma, only to not see him.

Kaitos eyes widened and he frantically looked around. "Nishishishi! I was wondering when you'd notice!" Akamatsu's voice rang out...But, unless there were other ghosts, it was impossible for her to be here. Plus, Kaito kinda doubted she laughed like that.

"W- Ouma? What are you doing?" Kaito stuttered, confused. A slick bead of blood drips onto his shirt.

A sigh rang through the small exisal. "I'm possessing the voice changer and speakers... You were *sooo* lost in thought, I thought I'd have a little fun!"

Kaito perks up. "Oh?! You're actually able to possess things?!" He can practically sense the judgment coming from the ghost in the exisal.

"Why did you have me do it if you didn't this it would work- wait nevermind. It's obviously because you, Momota-chan, are an idiot!" Ouma cheered, still in Akamatsus voice.

"I'm not an idiot! And can you please switch voices-?! Its so freaky to hear Akamatsu say the things you do..." Kaito grumbled, his tightened up position relaxing slightly.

Ouma goes quiet, and there's a soft click. "Is this better?" He asked, in Amamis this time.

"N...not really. Can't you just use your own voice?" Kaito is embarrassed by the show of weakness. Though, it was in front of Ouma, who literally *died* in front of him, so Kaito supposed it was fine.

"...But that's boring Momota-chan!" The voice changes to Kaitos own, sending a shiver of discomfort down his spine.

"..." Kaito shakes his head. "Ugh..Nevermind." 

Ouma goes quiet for a moment. "Hey, Momota-chan?"

Kaito glances at the control panel. "Hm..? What is it, Ouma?"

"...Do you want me to do the trial?"

Kaitos eyes widen. "...Wouldn't that mess things up?"

"...Probably. But I won't be doing all of it...I meant I'll do my parts... Y'know, you'd prolly mess them up suuuper bad, and I don't wanna witness that travesty!"

"...You're lying... But at this point, I don't really care." Kaito rolled his eyes, exasperated by Ouma's insistence on lying through even his own death. "And...sure. Why not?"

Oumas face peaked out of the exisal wall a small smirk on his face, and Kaito shot him a disgruntled look. 

"Jesus, that looks creepy." A pale, ghostly face, and only that, peaking out of a wall? Yeah, Kaiyo could easily say that was disturbing.

"...Y'know, I think it was more funny at the beginning where you were screaming and crying." Ouma mumbled, voice teasing.

"S-shut up! I didn't scream! You screamed!" Kaito turned red in his total denial of the occurrence. Jeez, Ouma should stop making shit up!

"Uh-huuhh... Momota-chan, remind me who's the one who's terrified of ghosts here?" Oumas smirk widened, clearly messing with Kaito.

"S-shut it!!" Kaito snapped, "I want to be able to hear when they find the body!" And with that, Ouma goes blessfully silent.

"If you insist, Mo-mo-ta-chan..." Ouma drawls his name out quietly, his voice hushed.

Kaito shoots a glare at him, ears red, and they both go silent.

A shout of surprise form outside grounds them into reality, the shrill noise startling them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never even played v3. Not even watched a playthrough. But. My tiny lizard brain saw this ship and said 'do it or youre straight' and here I am. Writing a Oumota hangar fic at 4am.


End file.
